back in the past
by SireenMist
Summary: Chloe is grieving over the loss off her Derek and after quoting a necromancers spell is sent back in time see how this works out. derekxchloe
1. back to you

Back in the past

DISCLAIMER!: I donot own darkest powers  
Chloe was grieving over the loss of Derek even though they had defeated the Edison group Derek had died in the process.  
While looking in the library of necromancy she found a spell to retrace loved ones she read " to find him now I seek to be again once then with him I please. For now I grieve of this this retched loss I seek to be once again with thee." Sparks surrounded her as they disappeared she had now appeared in the Lyle house laundry room where Derek and Simon stood "how when who what when where and why?!" She rambled "Chloe what's wrong?" Simon asked "Derek your s-s-s-supossed to be dead and simon you were injured in your left arm!" She stammered "what are you talking about Chloe were just fine." Derek explained confused "the battle oh god I missed you so much!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight simon whistled "what happened between you two in that crawl space?" Simon asked "nothing!" Derek grunted "Chloe?! Are you ok?!" Derek asked worried as he felt his shirt wetting and soft whimpers coming from her "I just missed you so much I thought you had died after we defeated the eddison group I thought I'd never see you again but it doesn't make sense I was in the necromancy library and poof I'm here!" She rambled "what do you mean I died and defeating the eddison group and necromancy library?!" Derek asked "where are we?" She asked " Lyle house laundry room." Simon answered confused "oh my god I think I went back in time is that even possible ?!" She asked  
" well yes it is possible if you have enough power but your still a beginner "like I said I'm from the future we haven't done this yet but I killed Liam when we were attacked by Liam and Ramon and then I also resurrected a ghost while we had escaped and when me and tori were locked up in the hospital I summoned a very powerful demon/ghost and broke out with you, tori, aunt Lauren and kit. Chloe smirked at their shocked faces "wait you mean we actually find dad and defeat the eddison group?" Simon asked she nodded "so if I could ask in the future what happens that your so open with Derek and all Huggy Wuggy?" Simon asked with a mischievous smirk Chloe blushed "well ummmm.." She mummered "ohhhhhhh! Man dude lucky you I was really fallin for her guess you beat me to it." Simon teased "well um that's not it you asked me out and I agreed well after that we were in the woods near the safe house and you kissed me and well I slapped you then you said that you knew that it wouldn't be you and left depressed then derek came out and...we had a fight then..." She explained "oh well I guess are we still friends?" He asked quietly "of course we are you are pretty nice after that and you do find your Own girl one you head over heels for." Chloe giggled "so why did you come back Into the past?" Derek asked "well after we defeated the Edison group Derek had died and we all were grieving and I kinda lost control of my powers and kept raising ghosts and skeletons so while I was in the necromancy library I read something it was titled retrace a loved one and-" she was cut of by Derek asking "how does it go?" Confused she retraced the words slowly saying "to find him now I seek to be again once then with him I please. For now I grieve of this this retched loss I seek to be once again with thee." As she finished Derek's eyes went wide "that's a spell to find your dead lover then that means that me and you are - and I died and everyone's knows?!" Derek asked a bit shocked Chloe shook her head "and aunt Lauren hates it kit encourages you and simon you and tori tease him." Chloe giggled Derek has a big smile plastered on his face he bends down and Hugs her tight she hugs him back simon whistled "way to go love birds!" Simon teased smirking "shut up simon." Derek growled Chloe blushed "well guys I'm going up to our room van dop would be suspicious if we stayed longer." Simon waved and left . Derek smiled and pulled her by her waist so there was practically no space between them he leaned down "so that means you wouldn't mind me doing this to you?" He asked smashing his lips to her and broke the lips she shook her head "no actually I love that." She smiled "or this?" He asked nipping at her throat she moaned hands ruffling in his hair and her head tilting back suddenly the heard a gasp the two looked up to see...


	2. uh-oh WAIT WHAT!

CHAPTER 2:

Miss van dop standing there eyes wide and mouth gapping open staring at the two now blushing couple "Derek I thought we told you to stay away from Chloe." She whispered still shocking "I can't I love her you can't tell two lovers to stay apart it's like trying to grow a plant without water you can't keep them apart or else the plant will die." Derek explained "I'll keep your secret but you gotta be more careful what if it was dr,gill or or Mrs. Talbot or your aunt you wouldn't be so safe then." Van dop said they nodded and miss van dop exited first Derek quickly kissed her then grabbed her hand and went up. Tori saw their joint hands and her eyes went wide "y-you two together at last!" She cheered"whaddya mean at last?" Derek asked "we all know ya have a thing for each other dumb ass." Tori sighed Chloe giggled "shut up for once." Derek growled "I don't think you wanna say that." Chloe winced as she saw Tori's fingers erupt into sparks "it's not a good idea to upset a hybrid witch." Chloe whispered and now she knew Derek had heard "what?! how do you know?!" Tori screeched Derek's eyes were wide "well I uh I'm from the future." Chloe explained "nice one now say the truth." Tori growled

"I am you and Simon don't really work out and um we defeat the eddison group and um what else we find kit and Aunt Lauren hates Derek's guts and um..." She trailed off "and what Chloe?" Derek asked "and um I'm pregnant." I whispered Derek's eyes went wide as saucers his jaw dropped and I could see his left eyes twitch "what did she say?" Tori asked "um I pregnant." She said a little louder "what?" Tori asked still not getting it correctly "I SAID IM PREGNANT DAMMIT!" She yelled Tori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped so in the end she looked like Derek except for the twitching eyes just then tori ran to me and hugged me tight "I'm ganna be an aunt!" She cheered "whose is it?" She asked curiously "you'll have to find that out by yourself." Chloe giggled tori groaned and walked away then once she was out of the room I felt Derek embrace me "I love you so much thank you for giving me this gift I will never leave you or our baby!" He declared and kissed her they heard a gasp and turned around to see tori wide eyed and smiling

"it was Derek how could is not see that?!" She thought out loud Chloe blushed "shh! Derek could hear!" Chloe hushed tori nodded slowly "so did you tell everyone else?" she asked Chloe shook her head "where is Liz?" Tori's eyes saddened Chloe slowly shook her head and summoned Liz "right hear what did ya need chlo?" Liz asked from behind Chloe jumped and turned around "oh I'm sorry Liz if I knew before I wouldn't have let this happen." Chloe cried "it's ok everything happens for a reason." she sadly smiled "whoa what do you mean Liz she is gone where is she?!" tori exploded "she's … dead" I whispered "come here." Chloe gestured and put a hand over her eyes and used a little necro magic once Tori's eyes opened they widened "how did yo- you know what I'm not even ganna ask." Tori waved it off "gosh Liz its so good to see you but how are you here?" tori asked "uh I hate to break it to you tori but I'm dead." Liz whispered Tori's eyes widened and shook her head slowly "noooo!" she screeched

Simon and Derek came running into the room with worried looks "whats wrong?!" they asked franticly searching the living room "uh tori just found out some very sad news.' Chloe sighed "what?" Derek breathed Chloe gestured for them to come and stand next to her she used her necro magic again and they jumped "whoa Liz your floating in mid air!" Simon pointed "yea um… im dead." She explained the two boys eyes widened "what?!" their voices dripping in shock and anger Chloe turned to tori who was whimpering and shaking not the tori she knew and not one she liked either Chloe hugged her tight and tori hung on sobbing her heart out Chloe rubbed her back soothingly like a mother or older sister would "ill come back after." Liz smiled sadly and disappeared after tori had calmed down so had Derek and Simon there was still some shock evident in Simon's eyes but Derek's had reverted back to plain poker face grouchy Derek. That moment the door bell rang Chloe got up to answer it and saw the person she wanted to see last her eyes widened there was a smirk on his face and a bag in his hand he was…..


	3. Surprises Surprises

Back in the past

Chapter. 3

Chloe's pov:

I gasped "Brent…." I whispered he smirked "hello Chloe aren't you ganna let me in?" he asked innocently "no." I murmured "chlo are you ok?" I heard Derek ask before I could respond he was right beside me "who is this?" he asked "Brent what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed surprised at myself for cussing "oooh feisty are we now chloe, and who is this?" he asked looking up at Derek "my boyfriend." I smiled "oh so you finally found someone who actually likes you and it turns out to be the willow tree? Why I could give you so much better." He smirked walking towards me I stepped into Derek's chest and griped me tighter "come on chloe let me blow his head off!" tori sneered I could see her fingers sparkling "tori calm down I can handle him and besides if you do that then we'd be exposed think of what would happen then." I sighed "please im itching to blow his head off." She whined I heard Brent laugh "what are you two talking about as I a little cutie like you could hurt me." He chuckled "he just blew it!" she snarled and suddenly he was blown to the wall I sighed tori really! "how the hell did you do that?!" he asked "oh well im blown im a hybrid witch." She smirked he laughed "yea ok no tell me the truth." He paced "ok well I am a hybrid witch, Simon here is a sorcerer, Derek Mr. tall and broody is a werewolf, and your precious little Chloe is a necromancer." She smiled innocently at him. He got up with a smirk on his face "come on Chloe? I thought you liked me." He smiled I gagged disgusted "listen here you rejected me I got over it now you should to and FYI Derek is way better than you'll ever be." I sneered "come on Chloe I know you like me." He smirked and pulled me over "get away from her." I heard Derek growl oh god no "Derek calm down no need for that right now I can handle this on my if you remember how I handled Liam." I softly calmed him down he smirked "ok now I suggest you let me go unless you want to be haunted your whole life." I snickered "yea sure." He just held me tighter "don't say I didn't warn ya." I smiled and raised a ghost a skeleton and a watch dog awesome right they attacked him and ran out screaming mommy. Tori and the rest were in hysterics "good job ." she smiled panting I nodded Derek slipped his arm around my waist and we sat on the couch watching a movie.

In the afternoon…..

We were still on the couch watching divergent gosh I wish life was that easy when the doorbell rang I heard Derek groan "please no more of your psychotic visitors!" he grumbled I giggled "this time I will check it." And before I could protest he got up and opened the door I got up after him.

DEREKS POV:

I opened the door to reveal 3 jumpy girls about Chloe's height I heard Chloe gasped behind me "chloe!" they squealed I winced … more "oh my god Miranda! Beth! Kari! How'd you find me?!" she squealed "chloe." I rumbled "oops sorry Derek." She kissed my cheek I smiled and slipped my arm around her waist the girls gasped "you actually got a boyfriend!" they smiled she nodded "oh well um come in." I stepped aside "he's cute." I heard them whisper I chuckled she smiled at me we walked into the living room where Simon and tori still were "guys this tori and Simon , tori and Simon this is Miranda, Beth , and Kari my friends from high school." They smiled we all sat on the couch and I pulled Chloe onto my lap wrapping my arms around her "so how did you guys find me?" she asked "oh well after you left a little "someone" traumatized we managed to get a little info out 'a him." They smirked "same as ever you three." She giggled "so any way when are you getting out of here?" Miranda asked "I don't know probably not anytime soon." She smiled but we all knew that was a lie we were still planning the break out.

"That sucks so guess what I heard cam Johnson talking about you the other I think he fancies you he said your red streaks were hot." Miranda wiggled her eyes brows "gosh knock it off! Even after I have a boyfriend your still at it! That douche of a guy probably didn't even notice me before the streaks honestly how many times do I have to tell you how my I hate him?!" I was surprised and relieved that she hated him and how she didn't stutter her friends were the same "wow chlo this place has made you head strong if you could talk that way to your bullies I bet you'd live the rest of high school on a cruise!" my eyes widened "bullies?" she stared at them wide eyed they covered their mouths "uh nothing, nothing." She tried to shake it off but I wasn't letting this go "tell me chloe what bullies?" I growled "it's as simple as ever I had girl bullies and a couple of guy bullies nothing less than an average lower class life." She awkwardly twiddled with her hair ends how could someone do that to her it was despicable "let me at 'em and I swear they won't live to see the next day!" tori sneered and knowing that was completely true "no no no no no no no no definitely not! No matter what id feel sorry for the poor guys who ever felt your wrath and I think we all have experience of that."

Chloe declined us super naturals nodded the 3 girls sat there "uh Derek I think we should tell them." Chloe whispered to me my eyes widened "what are you insane?" I whispered back "They're my best friends who would they tell? No one would believe them anyway, and I can assure their die hard fanatics of everything supernatural." She begged and she knows I can't say no so I just nodded I looked at Simon and tori who had seemed to snoop in on our convo and nodded I looked at the three girls staring curiously at us and sighed nudging at chloe for her to go on.

"so guys I – we have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

They nodded frantically determined looks on their faces "well were not human actually were supernatural." The girls faces turned blue trying to keep their squealing in. "I'm an necromancer, Derek is a werewolf, Tori is a witch/wizard hybrid, and Simon is a sorcerer." They looked at us eyes wide "you can squeal now." I covered my ears and buried my head into Chloe's neck as they squealed extremely loudly I groaned. I took in Chloe's scent trying to calm myself down. They finally stopped and I looked up "I think my ears are broken." He groaned chloe stiffened and got up running to the bathroom.

Chloe's pov:

I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. I soon felt hands lift up my hair and rub my back. I sighed and leaned against the toilet, Being pregnant sucks. "Omg! Are you ok? What happened?" Derek stiffened and he grinned widely "they're three! Were ganna have three!" I looked at him wideyed "how do you know?" I asked he smiled joyfully "I can hear their heartbeats." His voice cracked and my eyes started tearing I jumped up and hugged him tight. I loved him and now we were to have 3 children I couldn't wait to be a family then maybe once all this blows off we could be a family.


End file.
